You Are Not Alone
by MoonlitePage
Summary: It has been a long time since Erik had believed in anything. He lost his faith in people when the Nazi's took them to camps. He lost his mother and his faith in everything else to Sebastian Shaw. He didn't even believe the words on his wrist. Until they came from his soulmate's mouth. May be continued - X-Men First Class SPOILERS Erik/Charles Cherik soulmate AU one-shot


It has been a long time since Erik Lehnsherr had believed in anything. He lost his faith in people when the Nazi's took them to camps. He lost his mother and his faith in basically everything to Sebastian Shaw. He didn't even believe the words on his wrist, the ones that only he could read.

As soon as he was old enough to copy the letters his doctor translated it for him. Written in English it said "You are not alone". He had been excited to study English, on top of German, to be sure he didn't miss his soulmate when they spoke the words because he couldn't understand them. But that was before. Before he even knew what he would consider himself alone in. And after, well, words on his wrist that supposedly came from his soulmate were hardly a comfort when he was at the mercy of a madman.

He hadn't seen the text in years. Kept it covered by a leather bracelet. But he never forgot. He had just stopped caring. He was more focused on finding Shaw and now he finally had. The madman's ship was docked in a harbor and it was easy enough to scale the outside. Shaw was out on the deck with two others, Frost and Riptide.

He didn't expect to get blasted off, but in hindsight he probably should have with Riptide around. So he battled from the water, ripping the ship to pieces with its own anchor. He felt when part of the ship broke away from the bottom. A submarine. He forgot about air, forgot about weakness. Every bit of his focus and power went into stopping the submarine from fleeing. He wasn't going to let Shaw escape.

Never, in all his planning, could he have anticipated someone diving after him. That someone wrapping their arms around him and a soothing British voice entering his head. _*You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die. Please! Erik, calm you mind.*_ It wasn't the man's request that made him let go of the submarine. It was the realization that this man was like him.

Erik let go of the submarine without even meaning to and the two of them swam to the surface. It was only when his face met air that he realized how badly his lungs hurt and his breathing was desperate for several seconds as his body absorbed the much needed air. Finally he looked at the man who had stopped him. Good-looking (even half drowned as they were), about his age, with brown hair and blue eyes.

He meant to ask how the man had been able to get into his head. Who he was. Anything that might explain the situation. But the first thing that came out of his mouth wasn't quite what he anticipated saying. "I thought I was alone."

"You are not alone. Erik, you're not alone." The man promised. Erik could see the conviction on his face and for the first time in his memory he believed in something again. Not because it was written on his arm. Not because he now knew that he wasn't the only one with special abilities (who wasn't a raving lunatic, anyway). But because this man was saying it.

A boat pulled up beside them at that moment, a larger one belonging to the harbor patrol, and he didn't even consider that he should probably flee. Instead he followed the brunet to the boat. The man grabbed the side of it and tried to pull himself up, but it was clear he was struggling. Before anyone on the boat could help Erik moved to his side and grabbed his waist. Using his ability to lift them it was easy enough to get them on board.

"Thank you." The man gave him a smile and he just nodded stiffly. The brunet wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Erik felt himself wanting to hold him, help him warm up. He missed the smile on the man's face at the thought. But he didn't miss the two individuals, a man and a woman, that came running towards them.

"Jesus, Charles, you gave me a heart attack diving like that. What were you thinking?" The woman sounded upset and Charles offered her a soothing smile.

"I had to help Erik, Raven. And I knew I could make the dive." Charles assured her. Still, Raven began fussing over him until Charles gently moved her hands away. "I'm fine, just cold. I'm going to go inside with Erik and see if we can't find something dry to change into for now." He added.

Raven stepped back and eyed Erik before she nodded. "Okay."

Charles started to walk, but stopped when he realized Erik hadn't moved. "Coming, Erik?" The brunet asked. Erik startled out of his daze and quickly caught up to Charles. He followed the brunet inside the ship and into one of the rooms like there was a leash between them. "There should be something dry in here." Charles said as he started looking through cabinets. Erik considered him and finally Charles chuckled. "You have a loud mind, Erik." He finally said, startling the German.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked and Charles turned to look as him.

"Raven is my sister. You have no reason to be worried or jealous." Charles said and Erik jerked. Charles winced slightly as well. "Sorry. I forgot. Just because you're a mutant doesn't mean you are used to someone with telepathy."

"You're a telepath then?" Erik questioned, even though it was a moot point, and Charles nodded.

"That's how I know your name, knew where you were under the water, and what you were doing." Charles explained. "Oh, speaking of names, mine is Charles Xavier." The brunet added before he turned back around to face the cabinet. He opened one and cheered. "There we are." He pulled out two sets of black clothing and tossed one at Erik. "Better than being wet, yes?"

Erik caught the clothing and set it down on the cot nearby. He started undressing, only pausing slightly when Charles stepped next to him and placed his own change of clothing on the bed next to Erik's. He couldn't help staring as Charles pulled his shirt off without a hint of embarrassment. The brunet was thin and toned and had a little smirk on his face that reminded Erik that this man was a _telepath_ and able to pick up on his wandering gaze.

Charles chuckled and turned to face Erik fully. "If anyone is allowed to look it's you, Erik. I certainly don't mind." Charles assured, and even looked Erik up from head to toe while gnawing on his bottom lip to emphasize his point. Erik let his shirt fall to the floor before he stepped almost chest to chest with the telepath. Charles's head tipped back slightly to keep their eyes together, but Erik was just pleased when he didn't move back.

"So, Charles Xavier, where do we go from here?" Erik asked and Charles smiled.


End file.
